The love between Harry and Oliver
by CelticNeptune
Summary: When Oliver first set his eyes on Harry he could not think of anything else, even Quidditch that he knew he must see him again. p.s.I know hat the age is a little wrong, but when I wrote it I wasn't thinking of age but of story. I was a niave writer.


"Professor where are we going?" asked Harry to Professor Mcgonagall.

She didn't answer him. Faster and faster she walked, and Harry could barley keep up. What was she rushing to so eagerly and for what reason? Harry kept asking himself.

We came to a set of doors leading to a cold opened roomed. It seemed to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. Why did she bring me here? Harry said under his breathe.

"Excuse me Professor but can I see Mr. Oliver Wood for a mere second?"

"Yu-yu-yes, of cor-course" Said Professor Quirrell. "Oliver" and he let him leave to Professor Mcgonagall request.

Oliver came out of the room and point blank made eye contact with Harry. A rush of hope ran through him, as if he knew what Professor Mcgonagall was already about to say to him. But there was something else underneath all of this feeling he couldn't explain.

"Oliver, I want you to meet your new Seeker Harry Potter" she said

Oliver smiled and was even more uplifted when Harry returned his gesture. Yes, out team will be complete and he must be good if the Professor came all this way to tell me. He has a great form and seems to have a built made to be a seeker. Oliver kept telling himself.

"Now I want you to take Harry out to the court yard after class and give him the rules of his task" Mcgonagall said.

What is Quidditch? Seeker? What am I supposed to be seeking? Harry was shuffling all these thoughts around his head for the rest of the day until he came to the court yard with Oliver.

"The main purpose of the game… you do know what game this is right?" said Oliver in his deep Scottish accent. Harry shook his head yes, he was in a loss of words. "...Is to get the quaffle into any of the three posts over there in the stadium. Now my task is to keep the quaffle from getting in our teams hoops. These are bludgers, they are 2 vicious balls that the beaters hit here to nock the other team off their brooms or to stop them from gaining any distance to our posts." Harry could barely pay attention. All this information was overwhelming and all he did was stare at Oliver who was becoming more and more eye-catching then his first meeting with him early that day.

"Your job is to catch this" Oliver took out a small gold ball no bigger then a big bouncy ball you get in a twenty five cents machine.

"What is that?" Harry asked feeling stupid that he didn't know.

"It's called a Snitch. While the game is going on you are to keep your eyes open to this fast moving gold ball and chase after and snatch it before the other teams Seeker does."

Harry thought he would get nervous about this but it was the exact opposite. He wanted to try this out, a new feeling grew inside him that he didn't want to let go of.

Oliver let go of the Snitch and Harry followed its movement for a while. It's every jump, quick jerking movements, unpredictable leaps and falls. Oliver grew very pleased with Harry devotion to his new hobby, and watched Harry as he watched the snitch.

Harry made his way up the stairs to his dormitory, and was contemplating the awkward feeling he had when Oliver was around him. I don't have feelings for him… do I? I don't understand. I barely know him and already there is something… no this isn't real it's just my head fooling around with me again.

Harry made it to his bed side and sat down. Brushing the condensation off of his window to see the light from the setting sun, Harry wondered about Oliver and Quidditch. He undressed himself for bed and slipped under his blankets. He rolled over to get comfortable and closed his eyes. Once more he opened his eyes to say good night to the sun but what he saw was Oliver lying next to him. He blinked a few times and the image disappeared. His heart was racing. It was like seeing a ghost, but that he wanted the ghost to stay. His sunken heart lay back down and reduced its rushing speed to a soothing beat to rest itself to sleep.

The next morning Harry was on his way to Herbology until he saw Oliver. He was taking a secret passage behind a tapestry, which rouse a question to Harry's mind. He didn't know of anything that was due in Herbology so he follows Oliver. The passage was dark and semi damp. He thought the steps were leading up, but on the contrary they were going down. A much awkward feeling he thought to himself. About twenty feet down there was a lamp on the corner and the staircase took a right turn. He turned but to see absolute darkness not even a light to show, 'here you are, your still going down so don't worry there is an end'. So he thought if I take a quick pace it won't seem as bad. So he started off and slowly saw a pencil point light. Not knowing if it was his imagination wanting there to be a light or if there was a real one.

Five minutes have past and he was growing weary. The light didn't seem to get any closer. Is this a trick? The fast pace was turning into a run, the run into a sprint, the sprint into a … Smack! Everything went cold. Harry lost his motion he lost his train of thought. He was floating through empty space at a speed so slow he felt weightless. Then he dramatically fell and hit the ground hard. He sat up slowly and rubbed his elbow which he seemed to fall on. Everything was blurry, he couldn't find his glasses. On all fours he was searching the ground. A turn to the right a turn to the left, he felt something. It's a shoe he said to him self. The shoe disappeared and turned into a hand that helped him up and placed his glasses on his face.

"What are you doing up here Potter?" Oliver said. 'Up here?' Harry said to himself, I was going down the whole time, I was running.

"Oh. Yes the way to this room is very much of a questionable journey" and a slight giggles came out of Oliver's mouth, knowing exactly what Harry was thinking in his head from the expression left on his face.

"What are you doing down…I mean up here Oliver?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was hoping you would follow me actually…" said Oliver.

Some long minutes past and Oliver not realizing it saw that he was still holding Harry's hand and said "Follow me!"

They rushed down the hall way now and up stairs. But knowing the type of corridor this was he wasn't quite sure if he was going up or down. The shinning of light started to get brighter and brighter until there they were, standing in what looked like the tallest tower of Hogwarts. In ever direction there were windows. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. His mouth was wide open with the beautiful view before them.

"I wanted to show you my favorite spot, Harry." Oliver said.

Harry did not know what to say to Oliver, he just turned around and did what seemed natural and kissed him. Oliver's lips were soft as if Harry was kissing clouds. They were not wet nor dry, but perfect. Their tongues met and were having their own courtship. Then they both stared at each other not knowing what happened, and looking like they just met for the first time. A few seconds past and they thrust themselves upon each other.

Harry could feel Oliver's athletic physique and could not stop himself from feeling every inch of his body.

Slowly the windows surrounding them started to fog around the corners on that cool evening. They were both half way unclothed when Oliver spoke: "Harry, I did not know what to make of myself when I first saw you. I wasn't sure who you were before McGonagall told me, but at that few seconds of unanimity my body grew cold and hot, freezing but melting, shaking but at the same time all together with itself. What do you make of it? But I didn't have time to ask myself this. I just knew I had to see you again. I just hope…" But he was cut off by Harry who pressed his fingers to Oliver's lips. Harry then ran his fingers slowly down Oliver's chest to his pants and started to undo them. Oliver swallowed some saliva and seems to feel it run down his whole body like a drop of sweat trickling down your spine.

'What is this feeling?' Oliver asked himself. It felt amazing. His body felt as weightless as a flower being bent by the wind in a valley. He felt alive, he felt like nothing could be so wrong if it felt so right. Harry had risen and Oliver took him and placed him down on the floor. He took off his pants and then proceeded to do the same to Harry. Oliver started running his hands from Harry's feet up his body. He placed his hands on Harry's chest and placed his head on Harry's pelvis. Harry rolled his eyes back in pleasure and gave small, softly moving jerks of immense satisfaction.

Oliver then raised his head and made for Harry's lips. As he did this he placed his chiseled legs under Harry's and raised Harry's legs over his shoulders. They were at this time now full fledged into kissing, but when Oliver let himself into Harry, Harry stopped in pain that he had not felt before. Oliver used his upper body in sympathy by cuddling Harry in his arms.

Harry clutched Oliver's back leaving marks of distress but of sexual passion that Oliver groaned in delight. Sweat was flowing from one to another lubricating there bodies to withstand each others longer for one another.

Oliver lay on his back tired of the work he was putting in to let Harry show how much he wanted Oliver too. A smiled grew on Harry's face. Oh how this reeked of pleasure and of full sin that it made it seem even more right.

Oliver arched his back in release. His body had never had such work, that he lay there idle as Harry feel upon him. Both could not speak for they were gasping for air. Now the windows had no visibility in or out of them, but the sun tried its hardest to leek through some how. Harry rolled over and slid his hand over the window. Now light had shined through onto Harry's and Oliver's faces making it the only visible things to see in the tallest tower of Hogwarts.

There they stared at each other, face to face. For no words could have been spoken to make this seem any more complete. They reached over to each other and gave an ending kiss, a kiss that seemed to not end but begin a whole new life for Oliver and Harry.


End file.
